powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Sakkame
Sakkame is Nita's entertainer and aide. She joined Nita at some point in the past, and has stayed with her ever since. Whenever Nita can be seen, Sakkame is never too far away. Sakkame is one of the precious few Strange-type psychics, possessing the ability to selectively allow what does and does not interact with her. Appearance Sakkame has very long white hair, two white fox ears, and very bushy, white fox tails (the number can change). Her eyes are a golden yellow. Personality Sakkame is a free spirited, sassy, easy going loose cannon. She’ll do what she wants when it suits her. There’s nothing she’s not afraid of doing either. Sakkame is very mischievous. She plays pranks on people, messes around with them, and generally just plays with others when she feels like it. These tricks can be anything from simple pranks to emotional manipulations. Almost rivalling her mischievous nature is her flirtatious tendencies. In order to get what she wants, she’s not afraid of getting close and personal with people. In spite of all this, Sakkame is no fool. She’s highly intelligent, which too lends itself toward her mischievous, flirtatious nature, but more than anything, it means she’s dangerous. People often mistake her for a fool because of the way she acts, but this misinterpretation can land you in trouble. Sakkame is very serious when it comes to threatening spiritual matters, a remnant of her old position as a priestess in the Fotsun town. She can be very cruel. Using her powers to drag forwards painful emotions, deepest desires, and petrifying fears to torture people into doing what she wants them too, as well as seducing them. This cruel, seductive streak clashed with the beliefs of the other priestess of the Fotsun, and is what lead to her exile. Almost as much as being pet, Sakkame loves to sing and dance, which is what gained her her position as entertainer in Nita's mansion. Sakkame loves societal and political power, yet doesn’t like have the responsibilities if being in positions that have such power. So Sakkame is very well known for positioning herself next to those in power. She appears to be with Nita as she believes Nita has some great influence which the world is unaware of. Perhaps she means Nita’s awakened state, or perhaps something else. Sakkame also possesses a love of material wealth; gold, jewellery, priceless artefacts. It's likely this also has something to do with her position next to Nita. One thing that is for certain though is that Sakkame is not truly loyal to anyone. If Nita lost her power and influence, Sakkame would abandon her and seek out someone else without remorse or regret. Although sometimes Sakkame appears to show a genuine care for Nita, these fleeting displays of empathy are few and far between. It was Sakkame's greed and desire for things which lead her to become jealous of Eadda Cayce during the Lost Psychic Era. During this time, she manipulated the people from behind the scenes to form a rebellion against the then "Queen of the Earth", aiming for a large cut of her land, possessions and wealth. Even though the odds weren't in her favour, her desires lead her to not other reasonable actions or conclusions. Background WIP Powers WIP Trivia WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet